The Skinny Boy
by Shaun Elay
Summary: Elizabetha, una muchacha húngara, acaba su carrera universitaria en psicología con unas calificaciones espeluznantemente altas. Una buena mañana recibe una llamada de un hospital polaco de bastante prestigio que ofrece a la joven un puesto como psicóloga del centro. A partir de ese primer empleo descubrirá que la psicología fuera de la universidad no es tan fácil como pensaba…


**The Skinny Boy**

_Elizabetha, una muchacha húngara, acaba su carrera universitaria en psicología con unas calificaciones espeluznantemente altas. Una buena mañana recibe una llamada de un hospital polaco de bastante prestigio que ofrece a la joven un puesto como psicóloga del centro. A partir de ese primer empleo descubrirá que la psicología fuera de la universidad no es tan fácil como pensaba… _

_Hetalia y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Capítulo 1****. Nuevos Comienzos.**

_Alumna de honor_…la verdad es que se lo había ganado y es que después de tanto tiempo dedicándose solo al estudio, sin permitirse bajo ninguna circunstancia salir un fin de semana a descansar, era de esperar que la muchacha llegara hasta donde había llegado.

Había recibido incluso varios diplomas debido a sus calificaciones finales y es que la joven Eliza había hecho "historia" en la facultad de psicología húngara. No se hablaba de otra cosa en todo el país e incluso había aparecido en varios programas televisivos hablando sobre su merecido éxito académico.

¿Qué podía decir? Estaba contenta, orgullosa y con ganas de entrar en el mundo laboral y comenzar a ofrecer sus servicios y demostrar que todo ese talento era cierto, y no solo fantasía exagerada plasmada en un papel.

Desde que había comenzado la carrera su sueño siempre había sido buscar un piso en cualquier ciudad húngara, abrir un pequeño despacho en él y comenzar a ofrecer tratos psicológicos a la gente que lo necesitara por un precio alto (Ya tenía la reputación conseguida, no debía rebajarse a poner un precio demasiado asequible y hacer dudar a los clientes sobre su calidad.)

Sus padres decían que su actitud no era normal, que debía de cambiar su ideología y comenzar a pensar en trabajar para vivir en vez de vivir para trabajar o llegaría un momento en su vida en el que se arrepentiría de todo lo que ahora mismo estaba llevando a cabo. Pero, como cada universitario que acaba su extensa carrera, ella deseaba mostrar al mundo la madera de la que estaba hecha y ganarse la vida haciendo lo que más le gustaba.

Quería ganarse el título de la mejor psicóloga de toda Hungría… aunque en eso sí que coincidía con sus padres… Eso era fantasear demasiado.

Las primeras semanas que acontecieron después de que finalizara el curso, Eliza, las pasó descansando. Saliendo con las pocas amigas que tenía (Debido a su antisocialidad derivada de muchos fines de semana encerrada en casa sin salir ni a dar un paseo.) y comentando los próximos planes futuros.

La muchacha regresaba a su casa sobre las nueve de la noche, con una sonrisa en la cara y la sensación de que podía comerse el mundo y hacer frente a todo obstáculo que se interpusiera en su camino. Desde que había salido a la una de la tarde hasta ahora no había vuelto a dejarse caer por su hogar y había quedado con su padre para cenar esa noche.

Giró la esquina y llegó a su pequeño barrio. La noche era fría y corría una ligera brisa que calaba en los huesos hasta a la persona más invulnerable. Se apresuró a llegar al portal de su casa, meter la llave en la cerradura y abrir el portón principal.

-Ya estoy en casa…- Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Se quedó parada en la entrada, extrañada al no obtener respuesta.- ¿Papá? ¿Estás en casa?- Pero nadie respondió.

Avanzó a oscuras por la entrada y sintió que sus pies pisaban un montón de papeles. Aún con la luz apagada se agachó a recogerlos y siguió andando por el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina. Prendió la luz, que parpadeó varias veces antes de quedarse encendida completamente, y dejó el montón de cartas sobre la encimera.

Avanzó hacia la nevera, donde visualizó un pequeño post-it amarillo donde su padre había dejado escrita una nota:

"_He tenido que ir al hospital a mandar unos papeles importantes. No tardaré en regresar. Bálazs_."

Suspiró profundamente. Ya daba por sentado que su padre no iba a aparecer hasta la mañana siguiente…

Conocía a su padre y, desde que su madre falleció cuando ella tenía seis años, sabía que cada vez que su padre salía de noche por "motivos de trabajo" regresaba a la mañana siguiente con la roba mal puesta y varias manchas de carmín en el cuello. Se había acostumbrado a ello. Su padre no iba a estar de luto eternamente y debía seguir haciendo su vida…

Se sentó en una silla y se desabrochó los cordones de las botas que calzaba para luego dejarlas en la galería, donde solían colocar todos los zapatos. Acto seguido tomó el montón de cartas y comenzó a revisarlas.

Dos de ellas eran cartas procedentes del banco, otras eran multas de tráfico que su padre se negaba a pagar porque según él estacionar en doble fila durante dos minutos no es motivo por el cual deban de castigarlo con el precio de setenta mil _forintes_* .Siguió pasando las cartas hasta que leyó una que llevaba su nombre.

Volvió a leer el destinatario… Efectivamente la carta era para ella… Hojeó el papel y se fijó en el logotipo que había impreso en la esquina superior derecha.

Abrió los ojos tanto como su impresión le permitió al leer el nombre… No podía ser… Era una carta del Hospital Universitario Polaco más prestigiado de Polonia, conocido por muchos estudiantes de psicología…

No se demoró más en abrir el sobre y sacó un papel grisáceo que comenzó a leer…

"Estimada Sra. Hédervary:

Reciba en nombre del **Centro Médico Privado Polaco Zdrowie** un cordial saludo y felicitación por su merecido éxito académico como mejor estudiante de psicología analítica.

Me es grato dirigirme hacia usted para reclamar sus servicios como psicóloga en prácticas del centro, ya que hemos previsto que en nuestro equipo médico requerimos a alguien de su categoría y nivel para llevar a cabo diversas terapias a nuestros pacientes.

En la parte inferior de este comunicado le adjuntamos un teléfono de contacto con el cual puede telefonear al centro para precisar más información sobre el puesto que le ofrecemos con todo detalle.

A ser posible debería usted de presentar este comunicado antes del día 25 de este mes en las oficinas del centro para hacernos saber que contamos con usted como miembro del equipo.

Le agradecemos su atención y esperamos verla pronto.

Un cordial saludo; El director del centro, _Kiku Honda_. "

Empezó a sentir que sus pulmones no podían abarcar el suficiente aire como para complacer su necesidad respiratoria y comenzó a ahogarse mientras sentía una euforia nacer desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Se levantó rápidamente de la silla y tomó el teléfono con firmeza y no dudó ni un segundo en telefonear al número que había escrito en el folio, tal y como indicaba el director en la carta.

Sentía su pulso acelerarse por momentos… Ya podía escuchar el rugido del motor del avión que la llevaría hasta su nuevo puesto de trabajo.

_Buenas, pequeños lectores. _

_Se me ocurrió durante mi estancia en Sitges esta historia de la cual no quiero revelar muchos detalles ahora. _

_Simplemente quiero deciros que este es un capítulo de apertura, quizá flojo y corto, pero no quería soltaros toda la tralla que va a venir en un mismo capítulo…Eso es demasiado. _

_Dadle una oportunidad e intentaré no defraudaros con este fic de la misma forma que creo que he hecho con "Lass Mich Rein". En fin, espero que os guste, dejad un comentario con sugerencias o los fallos que hayáis encontrado en el fic. Sabéis que os escucho a TODOS sin excepción _


End file.
